futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Fourth British Civil War (A Dark World)
The fourth British civil war, also known as the Post-Brexit War in the UK, was a war fought between the 7th of February and the 17th of March 2020. It started after Prime Minister Theresa May refused to resign and responded with force after Northern Ireland declared independence. It stopped after American troops intervened. After the war the new Torie leader, Boris Johnson, became Prime Minister. Causes of the war Tensions over Brexit were high in the entire UK for a long time, but they completely exploded after a no-deal Brexit on the 22nd of May 2019. Although the British economy came out almost unharmed, many people felt that Prime Minister Theresa May should resign. She refused to do so, claiming she had "a job to do." Throughout 2019 protests took place against her, but she kept refusing to resign. On the 5th of February 2020 Boris Johnson, who was moved forward by the Tories to replace May, told her in a secret meeting she should resign immediately, but she refused again. Johnson reacted by challenging her for the leadership of the country. Also throughout 2019 more and more people in Northern Ireland and Scotland claimed they should have independence. After the actions of May and her refusal to step down, Northern Ireland declared independence on the 7th of February. May ordered the British armed forces to remove the government there, the fourth British civil war started. = The Civil war In the evening of the 7th of February British tanks took to the streets in Belfast and almost immediately became a target of the IRA. The British troops responded, killing 25 people including 6 innocent civilians. This let to public outrage in the UK and abroad. The next day, deputy prime minister David Lidington and Home Secretary Sajid Javid resigned. On the 9th of February, after a day of shock and disbelief, a large protest, led by Nigel Farage, was held in London against Theresa May. There were also protests in Manchester, Belfast, Cardiff and Glasgow. In London and Manchester riot police used teargas and baton charges to disperse the crowd, three people were badly injured and died in hospital as a result of their injuries. In Belfast troops opened fire again, this time killing 11 people. Later that day the IRA respond with an bomb explosion at the British army headquarters in Belfast, 41 people died. The next day May declared a state of emergency in Northern Ireland, without permission of parliament. This caused more attacks in Northern Ireland, that day 17 British soldiers, 9 IRA members and 22 civilians were killed during street battles. The same day Boris Johnson won the leadership contest, but May refused to accept the result. The next few days the situation continued, while their were riots every day in London causing more deaths after police brutality. On the 14th it became worse again, after May ordered six British divisions to Northern Ireland to "contain" the violence. The Irish Taoisch Leo Varadkar decided to send Irish troops to the border, he feared the violence would spread to Ireland and refused to take in refugees. After two very bloody days in Northern Ireland, resulting in the death of around 1000 people, Labour leader Jeremy Corbyn spoke out his support for the Northern Irish people. The next few days, while the violence in Northern Ireland escalated to an all-out war between the British troops and the people of Northern Ireland, Labour supporters took to the streets and attacked police officers who opened fire in response, 28 police officers and 43 Labour protesters died. On the 21st of February, during a emergency debate in the house of commons, a IRA bomb exploded killing half of the people present, including Independent Group leader Chuka Umumna. May used this attack, that she miraculously survived, as a excuse to shoot 100 IRA-prisoners. As a reaction the IRA killed 20 British soldiers. On the 24th of February the American president, Donald Trump, threatend May with a military intervention unless the violence stopped. May responded with the claim the IRA started, the IRA claimed May started an instead of stopping, the violence spread to Scotland and England, where Labour supporters turned against the government and started attacking soldiers and police officers. On the 1st of March Nigel Farage led a demonstration against the government in general. While he didn't want any violence, some of the protesters broke through a safety perimeter around Buckingham and Kensington Palace and started an battle with armed police officers. While the crowd got closer and closer to the palaces the 22nd SAS carried our operation Black Watch and evacuated the royal family with helicopters. At Kensington Palace the 22nd SAS opened fire after people started throwing stones, 14 people were killed. The next days street battles continues across the United Kingdom, causing hundreds of deaths. On the evening of the 5th of March, president Trump announced a military intervention and send US Marines and Navy SEALs to the United Kingdom. On the 7th of March those troops arrived and were able to restore rest in the UK quickly, but the IRA told general Clark, the commander of the American troops, that they would only stop when May was gone. Because of that Trump decided on the 9th of March to recognise Boris Johnson as Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, he was guickly followed by the European Union, the commonwealth, the Lima-Group and the African Union. After that decision May ordered the British Army to attack the Americans, but secretary of defense Gavin Williamson turned against her and refused to pass on that order to the British generals. After a meeting in Washington DC between Trump and Johnson American and British troops surrounded 10 Downing Street, were Theresa May had barricaded herself. After two days of unsuccesful talks to get her out the tanks opened fire, killing everyone inside. The only one to survive was her cat, he sneaked out five minutes before the attack and was later adopted by the commander of the American tanks. The next few days radical elements of the IRA kept attacking the British troops, but they were quickly defeated with American assistance. On the 17th of March the British Prime Minister Boris Johnson, American president Donald Trump and Northern Irish DUP-leader Foster declared in London that the civil war was over. It has caused 6.000 deaths, mostly in Northern Ireland. Aftermath On the 25th of March Johnson was asked by Queen Elizabeth to form a government. On the 19th of April that government was complete. Jacob Rees-Mogg became deputy prime minister and David Davis, who had earlier resigned as Brexit minister, became chancellor of the exequer. Johnson showed mercy for the ministers who had turned against May, Gavin Williamson remained secretary of defense, Jeremy Hunt remained foreign secretary and Geoffrey Cox remained attorney general. 10 Downing Street was rebuild, Johnson moved into the new 10 Downing Street on the 2nd of May. On the 7th of June a summit started at the White House between Johnson, Trump, Foster, Scottish leader Nicola Sturgeon and Varadkar. The talks, known as the White House negotiations, lasted 7 days and had the following outcome:. 1: Northern Ireland became a part of Ireland. 2:Scotland got a second referendum on independence (in the referendum 56% of the population voted against independence.) 3: It would become easier for the monarch to remove a Prime Minister, but only if that Prime Minister abused power. 4: The IRA was completely disbanded. 5: the UK and Ireland solved their diplomatic crisis that had started after Brexit 6: The House of commons promised to listen to the will of the British people. Category:Wars Category:Civil Wars Category:Britain Category:UK Category:Brexit Category:A Dark World